Captain Flu?
by The Bloodless
Summary: Snart has the flu. Barry and Joe find him in an abandoned warehouse trying to take care of himself as the rouges are more of a hindrance than a help. Will they help him, take him to the rouges, arrest him or leave him there?
1. Chapter 1

**READ ME: Important information for the story!**

 **Takes place during season 1 and 'Harrison Wells'/ Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash is still 'good' aka no-one knows his secret.**

 **Sorry if any of the characters are OOC which they might be but this was just an idea and I had to write it down. And Eddie and Iris do not know Barry is The Flash in this, but Captain Cold/ Leonard Snart does, just so you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of the characters** **L**

Barry and Joe had just started their shifts at the CCPD, Joe went in to get their first job of the day, while Barry stayed in the car. There was no forensic evidence for Barry to go through today so he was going out in the field with Joe on some petty theft jobs. When Joe got back he told Barry that there had been a robbery at a pharmacy in a quiet part of the city and they had been sent over there to talk to the pharmacist and scout around the perimeter to see if they could pick up any clues.

Barry and Joe had arrived and had been talking to the owner of the pharmacy for about 10 minutes. The pharmacist had said that the thief had a weird looking gun, was dressed in black and was a middle aged man, even though he was wearing a mask, he said he could tell he was a middle aged man because of how the man talked and lots of other factors Barry hadn't bothered to listen to while the pharmacist carried on rambling, mainly because Barry already knew who the thief was, but also because the pharmacist was a stuck up prick. But mostly because he knew who the thief was, and the only two clues he needed to work out who it was were the three words "weird looking gun" and the fact nothing was on fire. If things were on fire then it would definitely be Mick Rory aka Heat Wave.

And the only other male with a weird looking gun and a cool enough head (pun intended) to pull this off with no one being hurt would be Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold. But the one question that Barry just kept asking himself was 'WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SNART ROB A PHARMACY?!' And so Barry did the only thing he could think of that would help get more answers to his question of why Snart would rob the pharmacy. He asked a question.

"What did Sna-uhhh the man steal?" Asked Barry, interrupting the pharmacist's ramblings.

"Paracetamol, liquid morphine, tissues, cough syrup and lots of bottled water," Listed the pharmacist looking a tad bit pissed off about being interrupting.

Joe looked over to Barry when he asked the question. 'Snart? Was that what Barry was gunna say? I guess middle aged man and weird looking gun are both things that fall into Snart's category'.

"Okay, thank you for the information on this guy, we'll take a look around the area to see if we can spot him and take him in," Said Joe.

"Thank you Detective West at least one of you had taken in all the important information I had to give," replied the pharmacist in a snotty manner, to which Barry just rolled his eyes and headed for the door, Joe in toe.

"We'll be in touch," Joe said curtly before shutting the door behind him and following after his foster son.

Barry walking down the street looking around for Snart, or at this rate anyone, this whole place was like a ghost town. Joe caught up with him and they were soon walking side by side. They both came to a stop when they came to an abandoned warehouse.

"Ready?" Asked Barry, turning to Joe.

Joe nodded in response, taking his gun out of his holster on his hip. They both slowly and quietly opened the doors of the warehouse and went inside. Trying to be as quiet as possible they started to split up. Joe going left and Barry going right, that was until they both heard groaning coming from the back left side of the warehouse. They both ran over to find the source of the noise, and Barry started moving the boxes and crates away from the corner while Joe pointed his gun at the dark figure that was sat in the corner. Once Barry had finished moving all the boxes and crates he stepped back next to Joe. The figure was a man dressed in black jeans and a black top with a blue winter coat with a fur trimmed hood over the top. He looked up at the two CSI agents and the man sat in the corner was in fact Leonard Snart.

"Totally called it!" Shouted Barry putting his fists in the air when Snart showed his face.

"Keep it down will you!" Snapped Snart angrily in a raspy voice only to start coughing violently.

Joe blinked at the scene in front of him. Barry started laughing.

"Captain Cold has a cold, oh the irony," Laughed Barry.

"I do not have a cold, I have the flu they are very different," wheezed Snart.

"Yes if Captain Cold gets a cold he can keep going, however if he gets the flu he's out of it like a normal person would be," Smirked Joe.

"I'm only human," grunted Snart.

"Oh really?" taunted Joe.

Snart glared at Joe, only to close his eyes and breathe deeply as a wave of dizziness and nausea came over him.

Barry stopped laughing and frowned as Snart closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Snart was always so careful never to show weakness, but here and now he was basically telling them if they arrested him now there was literally nothing he could do to stop them. Barry looked over to Joe, wondering what to do with Snart.

All of a sudden Snart went wide eyed, turned to the side and threw up all over the floor. Leaning back against the wall again squeezing his eyes shut and holding his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Where are the rouges?" Asked Barry concerned about why they weren't looking after their leader.

"Back at our home, hiding from you and the cops like normal, until I put a little trip together" coughed Snart, wiping his mouth with some tissues. The ones that were more than likely that were stolen from the pharmacy.

"Why aren't you there and why aren't they helping you?" Asked Barry.

"If they were the only ones that could help you while you were sick would you even want their help? And really think about it before you answer…" Snart said sharply, an eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Uhhh, no." Replied Barry, thinking of how badly they would be as care givers. Images of Axel pulling lots of different pranks on Mark and Mick to try to get Snart to laugh, saying that laughter is the best medicine with the two victims of his pranks on his tail shaking their fists and shouting about revenge.

"Exactly, they did try but they were more of a hindrance than a help," Sighed Snart, which in turn sent him into another coughing fit.

Joe put his gun away seeing that Snart wasn't a threat and picked up the cold gun, keeping it away from Snart…just in case. Barry and Joe turned to each other and stepped away from Snart for a moment.

"What are we gunna do with him?" Asked Barry concerned.

"He's a criminal, he needs to be taken into custody," Joe replied as the detective he was.

"But he's sick," Barry stated "he needs to be taken care of." Barry started chewing on his bottom lip.

"Prison has an infirmary," Joe glared.

"No!" Shouted Snart, panicking.

Joe and Barry turned to Snart. Who stood up abruptly and was stumbling towards the doors of the warehouse panic in his eyes. Barry runs in front of him cutting off his exit. Joe stands behind him, closing in on Snart.

"The medics at Iron Heights will make you all better Snart. You'll be right as rain in no time." Said Joe calmly.

"No. No they fucking won't. Piss off and leave me be," snapped Snart, trying to stand up straight, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"It'll be okay Snart. Like Joe said they'll make you right as rain," said Barry, slowly walking towards him.

Snart then took a deep breath and took off running past Barry towards the doors again. Barry rolled his eyes and ran after him, speeding to a stop by the doors ready to catch him. But before Snart reached the doors or Barry, he tripped on a pipe sticking out of the floor and fell down face first, smacking his forehead on the floor with a loud crack. And then everything in Snart's world went black.

"Uh oh" Said Joe walking up to the now unconscious Snart.

"We can't take him in Joe. Did you see how terrified he was? Snart does not do emotion let alone terrified!" Shouted Barry, waving his arms in the air.

"I don't care. He's the bad guy. Bad guys go to jail," Joe stated firmly.

"So do good innocent people…" said Barry, thinking about his dad, trying to guilt trip Joe into getting what he wanted.

Joe stares blankly back at Barry.

"Plus he could tell the people in prison my secret or hurt my dad," Barry used his puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want to do with him then? Take him home like a stray dog?" sighed Joe.

Barry smiled innocently.

"You have got to be kidding me," Joe deadpanned.

Barry carried on smiling, moving towards Snart on the floor, bending down, and started to pick him up. Joe sighed and helped him help Snart up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman lift.

Barry blinked at Joe then smiled. "Thank you Joe," said Barry.

"Let's just get this back to the car," Joe rolled his eyes, gesturing to Snart on his shoulder.

"This has a name Joe, he's called Snart" Barry stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Bear" Joe shook his head, smiling fondly at his foster son to which Barry smiled happily, leading the way back to the car.

When they got back to the car, Barry opened the back door of the car and Joe not so carefully chucked Snart in the back. They then got into the front of the car and drove home.

"Barry we can't both take a day off of work to watch over Snart, we need a plan," Said Joe.

"Okay, what if I take a sick day and keep an eye on him and you stay at work and ask to go home early to make sure I'm okay. They'll believe that right?" Asked Barry.

"I suppose… But will you be alright by yourself with Snart?" Joe asked concerned.

"Hey, I have super speed what could go wrong? I'll be fine," Barry stated nonchalantly.

 **Chapter one done. Hope you liked it :) Reviews are always appreciated :) They also make me write faster ^_^**

 **Will update soon ^_^**

 **The Bloodless xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited my story, I really appreciate it :)**

 **And thank you to Remsif and Strawberry's n cream for reviewing :)**

 **I wrote chapter 2 surprisingly quickly so here it is!**

 **Here is chapter 2 of Captain Flu? Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of the characters :(**

"Okay, can you get Snart into the house by yourself?" asked Joe as they pulled up to the house.

"Yeah and we'll be fine," replied Barry getting out of the car and dragging Snart out the back.

"Okay," said Joe doubtfully.

"Now go back to work and remember the plan," said Barry.

"Sir, yes, sir," was Joe's sarcastic reply before he drove off back to the CCPD.

Barry watched Joe drive off while dragging Snart into the house by his arms, careful of making sure none of the neighbours saw them. Once inside Barry zoomed Snart up the stairs to his room and put him on the bed. He managed to take Snart's shoes off and his heavy winter coat and lay it on the floor. He felt some heavy stuff in the pockets of the coat, he thought they could be weapons, so emptied the pockets out only to find the stolen items from earlier.

He lined up all the medication on the side table next to the bed and noticed that some of the morphine was missing so obviously Snart had already dosed himself up on that, that's probably why he was acting so terrified at the warehouse, the morphine has him completely out of it, he probably struggles to know his own name at the moment. Barry then started checking Snart's head injury from earlier. He ran round the house collecting the first aid kit, some rags and a bowl of water.

Barry started to gently wipe away the blood around the cut on Snart's forehead. The cut had stopped bleeding but there was dried blood in his hair and all down the right side of his face, covering his eye and then tracks down his check, they looked like dried red tear tracks. The cut was about three inches long and went from the inside of his right eyebrow to the far right corner of his forehead, on his hair line, not too deep, but it was coming up in a big bruise and looked pretty painful.

Barry had just finished cleaning and disinfecting the cut when Snart began to groan. Barry rushed to get a bucket for when the inevitability of Snart throwing up again occurred. He did not want his nice clean floor to have vomit spewed all over it.

Snart suddenly sat up straight, panting and eyes wide, he was like that for about twenty seconds before groaning and holding his head.

"Snart?" Barry asked warily.

"Bawwy?! Where da hell am I?" Slurred Snart, snapping his head towards Barry, eyes cloudy, then looking around the room in a panic.

"Whooh calm down. You're at my place. You're safe," Barry said reaching out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, as Snart swayed slightly.

Snart closed his eyes and breathed deeply to help him stop swaying and to overcome the intense feeling of nausea.

"So I'm not getting awrested and twown in prison?" asked Snart with a sort of childish likeness.

"Nope," replied Barry, popping the 'p'. "Now you need to rest. You're sick and you also have a cut on your forehead and it is gunna bruise and hurt like hell so be careful of that."

Snart groaned as he lay back down on the bed and curled up shivering, his back to Barry. Barry noticed him shivering and pulled the duvet up over him, tucking him in, then laid Snart's coat on top of the covers for extra warmth.

"I'll go get you some water," whispered Barry. All he got in response from Snart was a muffled grunt. Barry race downstairs for a glass of water and come back up again placing the glass on the side table next to the medication. Barry sat in the chair next to the bed to keep an eye on Snart. Barry waited for Snart to fall asleep and Snart waited for Barry to leave before he fell asleep, unfortunately for Snart his brain and body had different ideas. While his brain, even with the unhelpful influence of the medication he was taking, was telling him it wasn't safe to sleep and that even if Barry was the good guy he still could take him into the CCPD. However his body was so tired all it was telling him to do was sleep and screw everything else, sleep is the most important thing here. And after all the internal battling, his body won and Snart fell into a fitful sleep.

Barry could tell Snart was worried about sleeping and letting his guard down in front of him, but hopefully over the course of their time together he would relax a bit or he would never get better. The more he stressed about things the more chance he had of making himself ill, well more ill than he already was. Barry stopped thinking to himself for a moment and looked over to Snart who he found was snoring lightly, Barry smiled slightly and decided he should probably call Joe to make sure their plan had worked out okay, so he stood up from the chair exited his room and pulled the door shut but left about a four inch gap to let some light into the room, so he could still see Snart and in turn Snart could see in the room as all the blinds were pulled and lights were off.

Barry went downstairs, sat on the sofa and called Joe up on his mobile. When Joe answered and said that the plan had worked, Barry felt a wave of relief wash over him. Joe kept asking if he was okay and if Snart was being any trouble. To which answered he was fine and that all Snart had been doing is sleeping. Then Barry's stomach growled reminding him it was time for food, so he told Joe he'd ring up if there were any problems, and Joe said he would ring later to make sure he was okay.

So Barry went to the kitchen to make himself a club sandwich, but then the sandwich reminded him that Snart hadn't probably eaten anything in a while and he needed something to keep his strength up but something light on his stomach so he wouldn't throw it all back up again. So he did the cliché thing and went through the cupboards to find some chicken soup. It was only about 10:30am so Barry thought he'd wait a bit longer before heating up the soup so Snart could get a few more hours sleep in. So Barry started to make his sandwich and sat down to watch some TV but all the while keeping an ear out for anything suspicious coming from the room Snart was sleeping in.

 **…** **Time skip 2 hours…**

Snart squirmed about in the bed, he was starting to heat up, he was disorientated and all he knew was that he was hot beyond belief. So he kicked off the covers, sat up and took off his shirt, chucking it on the floor. Then proceeded to peel off his socks and chuck them with his shirt, then take off his belt, putting it to the side of him and then took off his jeans leaving him in a pair of black boxer shorts, he then chucked his jeans and belt on the floor making a bang as he turned over laying on his front hugging a pillow, falling asleep once again now that he was cooler.

Meanwhile Barry was downstairs heating up some soup for Snart, when he heard a bang come from upstairs, he turned the soup off and dashed upstairs to see what was wrong. As soon as Barry got upstairs he went to his room to check on Snart, he opened the bedroom door fully to let more light in, only to find him asleep still. However this time instead of being asleep under the covers shivering like mad, Snart had apparently kicked the covers off of him and was lying face down on the bed in only a pair of boxer shorts, so to say Barry was surprised was an understatement.

Barry walked over to Snart and thought it was a good opportunity to make sure he hadn't sustained any other injuries during his fall at the warehouse or injuries from whenever that may need a little TLC. As Barry looked over Snart's back he was surprised to see lots of little scars littering his pale skinned back, he wouldn't have been surprised if some of them looked fresh but they all looked really old. They looked like the scar he used to have on his knee from where he fell off his bike as a kid, and over time how the scar faded but never completely when away, well at least until he got his powers, now all his scars were gone and he never got new ones thanks to his quick healing abilities. All Barry could think of was 'where did he get all these scars? They are all over his back, his arms, his legs, I'm betting there are some on his chest too. What happened to you Snart?'

Barry unconsciously reached out to touch the scars, his fingers brushed along a cluster of scars on Snart's shoulder. Snart bolted upright and grabbed Barry's wrist to which Barry let out a startled scream. Snart rubbed his eyes with his free hand and glared over to Barry. "Why were you touching me?" he asked.

"I-I didn't realize what I was doing," was Barry's stuttered reply.

Snart then looked down at himself and realized he was only wearing his boxers to which his cheeks flushed pink slightly and he let go of Barry's wrist. Barry took his wrist back and started rubbing it slightly, even if Snart was sick he still had a strong grip. Snart pushed himself back so he was sat up leaning against the headboard, tucked his legs up to his chest and grabbed a pillow to lay over his chest and arms to cover himself a bit, and his scars which no-one was supposed to see…ever, and since he couldn't reach the covers that were on the floor at the bottom of the bed, he was way too hot for covers anyway.

"What do you want?" Asked Snart staring at his toes, again Barry though in a really child like way.

"Uhhh, oh yeah. I heard a noise from up here and came to check on you. Also I made you some soup I was waiting for you to wake up before you ate anything though, but I guess you're awake now so you can eat now. If you want. It's chicken soup," ranted Barry.

"Awake now no thanks to you and how do I know you haven't poisoned the soup?" snapped Snart.

"Sorry, I haven't I swear, if I wanted you dead or arrested don't you think I would have done something by now?" Barry sighed.

"I suppose," was Snart's reluctant reply.

"Good, well then I shall bring you up some soup," Barry rushed downstairs creating a cool breeze which caused Snart to relax slightly.

Snart was beginning to drop off again when Barry came back in the room with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of soup, a spoon and a couple slices of bread and butter. Snart's head shot up again when Barry entered the room.

"Got some food, sit up straight so you don't spill it," said Barry.

"Don't order me around," grumbled Snart but doing as Barry said.

Barry placed the tray on Snart's lap and sat down in the chair next to him, Snart sighed and scooped up a spoonful of soup blowing on it to cool it down before eating it, he had a little bit of bread and over the course of about 5 minutes Snart had consumed about half a slice of bread and quarter of the soup.

All was looking good, that was until Barry had noticed Snart had stopped eating and he looked a little green in the face. Snart leaned over the side of the bed, knocking the soup onto his clothes on the floor and puked up everything he had just eaten into the bucket Barry had brought in. Barry screwed up his face at the sound of Snart puking but managed to pick up the bowl and the bread and put it back on the tray and ran downstairs putting it away and then took Snart's clothes that were soaked in soup and put them in the wash.

When Barry came back up again Snart was coughing violently, obviously he had brought up everything in his stomach but his body still wanted to bring something up. Barry walked over to Snart and sat on the bed next to him rubbing his back. Snart was covered in a layer of cold sweat, his skin was burning hot still though.

"Do you wanna take a shower to cool off and clean up?" asked Barry after Snart had stopped coughing. Snart froze after he had finished coughing, he could feel Barry's hand on his back and then the shock of his question. This kid was too kind and caring for his own good. One day it was gunna be the end of him.

Snart was so exhausted all he could do was nod. Barry smiled and got up off the bed.

"I'll get you some of my clothes to wear until yours are washed and dried, we're about the same size, follow me," said Barry, looking Snart up and down, speeding around the room getting him some clothes.

Snart stood up slowly off the bed and followed Barry slowly towards the bathroom. Barry set the clothes down on the stool in the bathroom and got a towel off the towel wrack.

"Right, here's everything, I'll be in my room clearing up and stuff so shout if you need anything" explained Barry. Again Snart just nodded.

Barry left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Snart sighed and turned on the shower and turned it to cold to try to lower his raging temperature. He took off his boxers and his watch and put them on the table and stepped into the shower shivering at the coldness of the water slightly, he stood under the shower for a few minutes before washing his hair and scrubbing his body clean. After a few more minutes he turned off the shower and got out, rubbing himself dry with the towel Barry game him, after that he put his boxers and watch back on and then looked at the clothes Barry had got for him, a pair of dark blue jeans, they were nice and fit perfectly. The top he had however he was less than pleased about, he glared at offending thing, picked it up and stormed out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile Barry was silently giggling to himself about the top he had given Snart, it was going to get him killed but the look on Snart's face was going to be so worth it. He carried on giggling until he heard the bathroom door being slammed open.

 **Another chapter done.**

 **(P.S. *SPOLIERS FOR FLASH FINALE***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I was just wondering if anyone else noticed Wells/Thawne saying "Cisco help me" after Barry asked what was going on? In the season finale. And who broke down and was like 'Wells why do you have to be evil? Why can't you be nice and be a nice dad to poor Cisco?!' *raises hand* I'm a sucker for Father/ Son = Wells/Cisco. Argh! And then when Wells went up to Cisco before he went to leave in his time sphere thing, I was all like hug, hug, hug! Say you will miss him even though he is evil and killed you in an alternate version of reality! And then Cisco was like "Don't come back" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Where is the love people?!)**

 **Anyway *coughs, straightening out jacket* thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, they make me happy and give me more motivation to write : )**

 **The Bloodless xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this, as I loved writing it for you guys :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my story, I really appreciate it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or any of the characters :(**

"BARRY!" shouted Snart, stomping down the hall way, tiredness forgotten.

"Yes?" Came Barry's voice as he poked his head out of his bedroom.

"I am going to freeze you!" He reached to his hip for his cold gun only to remember he didn't have it and growled.

"With what? Your icy glare?" asked Barry teasingly.

Snart's eye twitched. Then he sighed holding up the shirt. The shirt was a red short sleeved top with the Flash's insignia, the lightning bolt, on the chest.

"Is there anything else I can wear that doesn't have the colours red or yellow on them?" Snart asked with an angry tinge to his voice.

"Nope, unfortunately for you that is the only thing I have free at the moment, besides as soon as your clothes are done you can change back into them," replied Barry.

"Fine," growled Snart, pulling on the shirt. As Snart was pulling on the shirt Barry could see that he did in fact have scars on his chest like the ones on his back. Barry was still staring at Snart when he had finished pulling the shirt on. Snart crossed his arms trying to cover himself up as much as possible. And he coughed sarcastically to get Barry's attention. Barry looked up at Snart, chuckling out of embarrassment.

"What now? Because I am not going back to sleep," asked Snart.

"We could watch some TV," suggested Barry.

"Sure whatever," said Snart, walking past Barry and down the stairs into the living room.

Barry grabbed Snart's medication and blanket from the bedroom and followed him downstairs, Barry stood on the bottom step for a moment watching him. Snart was walking around the living room, watching the front door, looking across to the kitchen and down the hall way. Once he was satisfied with his surroundings he sat himself down on the sofa, the side nearest the kitchen and looked back at Barry, who was still stood on the bottom step watching him.

"What?" spat Snart.

"Nothing," replied Barry shaking his head walking over to the sofa, sitting beside Snart and switching on the television with the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

"I couldn't care less" replied Snart.

Barry just kept flicking through the channels, one by one, flicking through the news, sports, shopping channels. Snart was completely silent until Barry flicked past a diamond shopping channel.

"OH, go back." Ordered Snart.

"No, I am not indulging your diamond fetishes." Said Barry, flicking the channels again.

Snart glared at him and jumped at him for the remote.

"I do not have a diamond fetish," argued Snart, wrestling with Barry for the remote.

"Do too," argued Barry.

"Do not." Argued Snart.

"Do too." Argued Barry.

"Do not." Argued Snart.

As they were fighting over the remote like a couple of 7 year olds, they heard the front door open, both men froze and prayed to whoever was out therefore the person that had just opened the door to be Joe. But as they both turned from the sofa they could see who was at the door, it wasn't Joe. It was in fact his daughter, Iris.

"Hey Barry, Eddie said that dad told him that you were ill, so I thought I would come over and take care of you until dad got back from work" Iris's back was still to the two boys on the sofa. "I brought scrabble for us to play too if you're up for…it…" Iris trailed off as she turned around to see Barry and a very unexpected and unwelcome guest on the sofa.

"Isn't that nice of her Barry?" Asked Snart as he snatched the remote away from Barry and shoved him to the floor with a triumphant grin. Iris still stood by the front door, eyes wide mouth open. She turned to Barry on the floor with worried eyes.

"Barry, what's going on, why is he here?" Iris asked looking wearily at Snart.

"I've come here to ransom you off to your father," Stated Snart. Before suddenly being launched into another coughing fit.

Barry took the opportunity to sand up and walk over to Iris.

"It's okay Iris, he's not a threat," explained Barry.

"Hey, I resent that," shouted Snart, offended, between coughs.

"He's not a threat for today and the next couple of days at least," Barry corrected himself, not offend the villain any more than he already had.

"Better," mumbled Snart once his coughing subsided.

"I'm calling dad and Eddie down here immediately," stated Iris, pulling her phone out her pocket.

"No, Iris you can't," said Barry, taking the phone away from her.

"Then I shall go to the police station myself," She went to open the front door.

"No," Barry panicked and was now blocking the front door. "Just let me explain," Begged Barry.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say," shouted Iris, stomping towards the backdoor.

"Please, just give me 5 minutes to explain Iris," Barry sighed as walked back to the sofa, and sat on the arm rest next to Snart.

"Fine, 5 minutes, but I'm counting," sighed Iris, turning to Barry, hands on her hips.

"You promise not to leave before that?" asked Barry. But before Iris could answer Snart spoke up.

"Hey Barry how about if she runs, you catch her and I'll tie her up?" Asked Snart in a half joking manner, smirking slightly.

"Not even funny dude," replied Barry, half glaring half smiling back at Snart as Iris just stood there shocked at how Barry was just casually talking and joking around with a criminal, and a dangerous one at that.

"What would my dad say if he saw he this?!" exclaimed Iris.

"I bet something along the lines of thank you for not freezing my son Cold." Said Snart impersonating Joe, then going back to his normal voice. "And then I would reply like well I did try but he was just too fas-" Barry elbowed him in the stomach, cutting him off.

"Shut it," glared Barry.

Snart just smirked and shrugged.

"Time for your meds, then the grown-ups can have a little talk," glared Barry, going to the kitchen and getting the morphine bottle and a spoon, all the while keeping an eye on Snart and Iris. When Barry came back with the meds, Snart groaned. Iris looked on curiously. Barry poured the correct about of morphine onto the spoon and held it to Snart's mouth. Snart wrinkled his nose but opened his mouth to take the medicine on the spoon. After he swallowed he coughed slightly, swearing at how disgusting it tasted.

"It'll make you better," stated Barry chucking a cushion at him. Snart caught the cushion and yawned slightly. Snart laid back on the sofa, hugging the cushion putting an arm under his head. Snart was glaring at Barry, Barry just watched him until Snart's eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. Barry grabbed a blanket off the arm chair and laid it over Snat, tucking him in before he walked over to the kitchen gesturing for Iris to follow.

 **One more chapter to go now! Hope you liked this chapter I loved writing it ^_^**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **The Bloodless xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you to everyone who has kept with this story, I love you guys!**

 **Sorry it has been a while since I've updated I've had so many life problems getting I the way but never mind.**

 **Get ready for the final chapter of Captain Flu! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters :(**

"What the hell is he doing in our house Barry!" Shouted Iris.

"Calm down Iris, you'll wake him." Shushed Barry.

"I don't care if I wake him, he needs to be in jail Barry, you of all people should understand that, he kidnapped one of your best friends for crying out loud." Growled Iris, referring to when Cisco and his brother were kidnapped by Cold, his sister and Mick Rory.

"Uhhhh, that was a misunderstanding?" Barry questioned more than defended. He then walked over to the dryer taking out Snarts clothes that he had washed earlier, folding them up and laying them over the sofa where Snart was sleeping.

"You didn't see the state he was in Iris, I couldn't leave him like he was and he begged me not to take him in...if you were there you would understand." Barry sighed, while Iris just glared at the back of his head.

Out of no where the back door flew open making the two jump, only to see Joe walk through the back door.

"Dad!" Shouted Iris in relief.

"Iris!" Joe replied in surprise, wide eyed. He then looked passed her to Barry ad the sleeping Snart.

"She knows Cold's here," Said Barry, staring at Joe.

"You knew he was here?!" Iris accused Joe. Joe didn't know how to respond.

Joe and Barry then together explained to Iris why Snart was here and how pathetic he looked earlier on today. Iris was still having none of it and they continued to argue over about what to do with the villain.

A couple of hours later Snart woke up yawning as he sat up on the sofa, he glanced over at the arguing family and cleared his throat.

"I'm touched you lot are arguing over me, however it is giving me a headache." Explained Snart, rubbing his temple.

Barry looked slightly guilty, Joe just looked over at him and Iris just glared at him.

"Feeling any better?" Asked Barry. Snart just coughed into his fist.

"Why don't you go change back into your clothes, unless you like your new look." Suggested Joe, smirking at the flash t-shirt.

"Har har, you have a sense of humor, how nice." Snart deadpanned, coughing slightly. He did however get up and grab his clothes off the sofa and head upstairs slowly to get changed while the family continued to argue.

Snart entered Barry's room getting changed out of the offending Flash t-shirt and back into his usual comfy uniform, or so to speak. He also spotted his cold gun lent up against the side of Barry's closet. Leonard looked around the room the clock in Barry's room read 21:34 and he also spotted a note-pad and pen and decided to write Barry a little note before he skipped out.

Once Snart had finished writing his note he put the pen on Barry's night stand and put the note on top of the neatly folded clothes on top of Barry's bed.

"Thank you Barry." Snart whispered before grabbing his gun and climbing out the bedroom window, on to the dark street below only lit up by the street lights.

***20 minutes later***

Barry jogged up the stairs wondering what was taking Cold so long to get changed, he looked in each of the rooms upstairs before spotting a pile of clothes and a note on his bed.

 _Dear Barry,_

 _Thank you for looking after me in my time of need, I think if I stayed any longer Miss West would have killed me off, I am now in your debt and I do not like owing people so when you need a favour next come see me. And make it fast or I may change my tune._

 _Many thanks, Cold._

 _P.S. You should burn that awful Flash shirt._

Barry smiled as he read the note to himself, once he'd read it he placed it on his bed table and sat on his bed by the pile of clothes that Snart had worn while he was here. Barry could still hear Iris and Joe discussing/shouting about what they'd do with Snart. Barry grabbed the clothes off the bed and walked down the stairs ready to break up the inevitable fight between father and daughter and to put the clothes in his arms in the wash.

Once Barry got down stairs he headed towards the kitchen, putting the clothes in the washing machine and walking over to his adoptive family.

"He's gone." Barry said.

"What?" questioned Iris.

"He's gone. Cold left. Out my bedroom window as far as I can tell." Repeated Barry.

"Oh... Good." Huffed Iris, crossing her arms.

"Oh man, I was looking forward to making him some of the famous West chilli." Joe said in a bummed out tone, winking at Barry.

"Like hell you were." Shouted Iris. While Barry just laughed, walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm just kidding honey," stated Joe, trying to appease his daughter.

Then out of no where Barry sneezed loudly.

Iris shook her head muttering about how if he got sick it would be his own fault for looking after a sick super villain. Joe just started to laugh while Barry just groaned, burying his face in the cushions on the sofa.

***Back at the rouges hideout***

Snart walked sluggishly through the front door to his hideout and made his way slowly to his room. Once he got there he shut the door and shrugged off his coat onto the floor too exhausted to hang it up, stripped off the rest of his clothes apart from his boxers and collaped onto his bed, he managed to pull the covers up over him before the door to his room got busted down by Axel.

"Where have you been, we have been worried sick!" Shouted Axel in a high pitched voice.

"Just leave me alone to sleep." Snart threw a pillow at him and glared.

"Fine. It's late any way." Pouted Axel, slamming the door shut and walking away. Snart just sighed rolling his eyed and laid back down, closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep finally ready to get some rest from this flu and walking so many miles to get home.

 **THE END. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed reading it cause I loved writing this, especially when ideas kept popping up in my head at work and kept me from falling asleep when there was nothing to do XD**

 **Thank you so much for everyone's support in this story, I really appreciate it :')**

 **I was also thinking about writing a similar one or two shot story about Snart getting shot while saving one of his Rouges during a fight and all the police officers would just let him bleed out but Barry, not the Flash, Barry goes running in to help him in front of all the other police officers.**

 **So tell me what you think, should I write one about this?**

 **The Bloodless xxx**


End file.
